dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Grant Emerson (New Earth)
The JSA were attacked by their fallen members, now reanimated as Black Lanterns. Damage was saved from Black Lantern Atom by the Atom, but was then killed by the resurrected Jean Loring. His death, and the subsequent collection of his heart, was the final one needed to bring about the rise of Nekron. Atom made a futile attempt to stop one of the black rings from turning Damage's corpse into the undead before Loring uses his own technology to shrink him, Mera, and herself into the fully-transformed Damage's ring. While the other Black Lanterns continued their assault on the JSA headquarters, Damage claimed that he had retained his original personality and mind and that he is not influenced by Nekron and his Corps. He sacrificed himself in order to destroy the other Black Lanterns, though this sacrifice also created an opening in the JSA headquarters, which freed Lois Lane of Earth-Two of her Black Lantern Ring which left her body, returned her to a corpse, only to be sent to the dead body of her husband, who was then reanimated as Black Lantern Superman of Earth-Two. In the aftermath, a funeral for Damage was held, attended by the JSA, with Judomaster doing the eulogy for Damage. It was then revealed that Damage, having foreseen his death by one of Sand's prophetic dreams, had recorded his last will for Judomaster, wishing her a better life. He had planned, in the attempt of giving her an happier life, to get cosmetic surgery on his scarred face. Spurred by his will, Sonia Sato decided to anonymously create several relief funds for the victims of collateral damages caused by Grant's powers, thus giving him closure and a legacy. | Powers = * : Damage is a living biochemical fusion reactor, that constantly absorbs, builds up and produces energy he can manipulate and use in numerous ways. This energy is able to enhance his physiology. This energy seems linked to his hormones; It seems that the more Grant is in physical or emotional activity, or the more physical damage he receives, the more powerful he will become. ** : Internal energies give him enhanced strength, regardless of the amount of energy he is channeling into his body. At his lowest levels, he is still capable of lifting around ten tons casually, and with enough finesse that he does not crush anything he touches. ** : Channeled energy toughens his skin, making him highly resistant to injury. At the low end of the spectrum, Damage has enough resistance to stop twenty tons of force without being hurt. Bullets will not harm him, nor will temperature extremes from -100 degrees Celsius to about 2000 degrees Celsius bother him much. He's immersed himself in volcanic lava before, and suffered no ill effects except for the lack of air. ** : At his lowest levels, Grant has the agility and reflexes far above that of an Olympic athlete. At these levels, Damage would be able to catch a normal arrow fired from Arsenal at mid-range, and dodge single blasts and bullets. At his higher levels, he will be able to dodge fine-point lasers at close range, and could deflect a stream of bullets from an uzi fired from ten feet away. ** : Grant is able to focus his stored energy outward to produce energy blasts, which at his highest output levels can be focused into 100-ton maximum strength energy blasts of concussive force. ** : Grant has the ability to take the energy that he generates to detonate himself like a bomb. This power is the most dangerous of the abilities he possesses and also the most tied to his emotional state and the most likely to lose control. *** : Damage can use his discharges to propel himself into the air. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : If he does not use the energy in the aforementioned manner he is forced to expend it in a discharge. * As mentioned, Grant will not begin a fight with his power level in 100%; in his first adventures, when he was not "charged" he might even hurt his hand against a wall. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * On the cover of , drawn by Alex Ross, Damage is depicted as being much larger than his fellow team members. He is likely confusing him with Atom-Smasher. | Trivia = * During a mission with the Freedom Fighters, Grant's face was horribly scarred by Zoom as an attempt to leave a mark on the young man's life physically. | Wikipedia = Damage (comics) | Links = * Damage bio at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Damage profile at Titanstower.com }} Category:Justice League Task Force members Category:1994 Character Debuts Category:Atom